In the indoor lighting-design, it is usually necessary to determine the location and the illumination direction of the illumination assembly in accordance with user's habit of use. For example, in a living room, a user usually sits down on a sofa to watch TV program. Therefore, it is usually necessary to install an illumination assembly near the sofa, so as to provide sufficient illumination for the user.
However, once the TV and the sofa are moved to another location different from the original location, it may not provide sufficient illumination for the user any more. If so, the user would need to install another illumination assembly in accordance with the new location where the sofa is located, or the user can remove the original illumination assembly and re-install it in accordance with the location of the sofa.
Following up, for supporting the policy of energy saving, some sensing type illumination systems are presented in public. In these sensing type illumination systems, some sensing members may be installed to sense the user. Thus, when the user moves to a sensing region of the sensing members, the illumination assembly can be automatically turned on to provide illumination to the user. Once, the user moves out of the sensing region of the sensing members, the illumination assembly would automatically turn off. Although that, in the sensing type illumination system, it still cannot change the illumination direction in accordance with the location of the user.
Meanwhile, for meeting the requirements of use, it is necessary to make the illumination assembly be capable of providing illumination along different illumination direction. Thus, a direction steering mechanism is assembled with the illumination system, so that the user can adjust the illumination direction via operating the direction steering mechanism. However, in practice, adjusting illumination direction via manual operation is inconvenient.
Based on above description, the inventor is of the opinion that it is necessary to develop a new illumination system, which can automatically adjust the illumination direction in accordance with the location of the user, so as to meet diverse requirements of illumination.